


Beast

by jedi_katalina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 2





	Beast




End file.
